Drunk Falcon, Ice Fang
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: The Drunk Falcon meets the Ice Fang- a young woman who skilled in ice magik paired with her twin crystal daggers. The Drunk Falcon finally finds his match in the Ice Fang, but can he convince her to join Quatro Cerberus instead of continuing a life on the road as a solitary warrior with a tragic past? Some mature content present later.


Somewhere along one of the many roads in Fiore, Bacchus Groh travelled alone as he often did. He had just had another chance encounter with Erza Scarlet, but once again no victor was decided.

"This is so lame. Where's the nearest bar?"

Bacchus came into a small town, finding his way to the inn and enjoying a nice drink.

"You're the Drunk Falcon from Quatro Cerberus, aren't you?"

Bacchus looked at the group of men who approached him. "I am, what of it?"

"Is it true that no one has ever been able to out drink you?"

Bacchus laughed, already feeling trashed- even if not nearly enough for his liking. "Does someone say differently? Who wants to test me?"

"I'll test you."

Bacchus pulled out the stool, patting it before handing the guy a drink. "Bottoms up!"

* * *

Bacchus laughed heartily as the last of the group that approached him nearly an hour ago fell to the floor in a drunken stupor. "That ought to teach you!"

"So disgraceful."

Bacchus looked at the one who spoke as she approached from her table- a young woman with ice blue hair pulled back into a long ponytail, ice green eyes and dark blue eyeshadow, slender figured with an ample bosom, her clothes colored in white, ice green, ice blue, and black.

"You think it's appropriate for you to be so drunk in public like that?"

"Who are you to tell me different?"

The young woman sighed, waving over the bartender. "Seems you need to be taught a lesson."

"Are you my next challenger, then, little lady?"

"I am."

"Good. I got a feeling you'll be a better challenge than any of these guys or that Cana chick from Fairy Tail."

"Henry, bring out your strongest. One bottle, please."

Henry, the bartender, looked at her. "Kiru, are you sure?"

The young woman, Kiru, nodded. "It'll be fine."

"So yer name is Kiru, huh?"

Kiru looked at him. "Kiru Faer, if you must know."

"Bacchus Groh."

"Ah, the Drunk Falcon of Quatro Cerberus." Kiru took the bottle and two shot glasses from Henry when he returned from the cellar. "Well, that explains a lot. Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked, going over to where she had been sitting alone before.

Bacchus laughed. "You should be more worried about yourself, cutie."

Kiru sighed, rolling her eyes. "I warn you, I have yet to be bested in a drinking contest."

"Oh, cocky aren't we?" Bacchus laughed. "I like you. Tell you what, why don't we make a little wager?"

Kiru sat down and poured herself and Bacchus. "Go on."

"If I win, you give me something to take home as a trophy. Say... your bra?"

Kiru rolled her eyes. "A drunk and a pervert?" She sighed, watching him sit down across from her. "Very well, then if I win you have to give me your bun cover." She said, pointing to the cloth cover over his bun.

"Really? Be a bit more creative!"

Kiru looked at him. "I doubt anyone has ever seen you without it. Besides, you chose to go with articles of clothing."

Bacchus shrugged. "Fine. Let's get started!"

Kiru took her shot glass as Bacchus took his, clinking it with his before saying, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

An hour or so had passed and Kiru and Bacchus were down to their last shots. Kiru knew they were both drunk, Bacchus even more so than her, but she hid her drunk side better than he did.

"Last one, Bacchus. Think you can handle it?" Kiru asked, leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up onto the table.

Bacchus made to answer, but it was jumbled and slurred. He tried to reach for the shot glass, but he passed out and his head smacked into the table.

Kiru smirked, downing her last shot as well as his before standing and pulling free her prize. She leaned down, patting his head, and said, "I warned you, Drunken Falcon."

She paid for the bottle, as well as all of Bacchus' previous drinks, and bid a goodnight to everyone in the inn before heading upstairs to her room.

Sliding out of her clothes and into bed, nothing but her underclothes on, Kiru looked up at the ceiling as the pangs of sleep and drunken stupor began to settle in and smiled.

"That was fun."

* * *

The next morning, Bacchus woke to find himself still sitting at the table where he and Kiru had been drinking the night before. He looked around, seeing that the room was nearly empty.

Groaning as he stood, he walked to the bar and took out his wallet.

"That's not necessary." Henry said, shaking his head. "Kiru paid for your drinks."

Bacchus looked at him, surprised. "She did?" He rubbed his temples and groaned. "Do you know where I can find her? I should thank her."

Henry smiled at that. "She left shortly this morning, heading out again on another job." Henry looked at Bacchus. "You know, I haven't seen her have that much fun before."

"You know her pretty well then?"

Henry shook his head. "Beyond knowing she's called the 'Ice Fang', not much. Our town is a favorite stop for her on her travels and she stops by often enough to where the room she stays in is hers one hundred percent. She's done a lot of good for this town and has become well loved."

"Do you know where she's headed?"

"I think she was heading towards Crocus. She left not too long ago; you should be able to catch up to her if you hurry."

Bacchus thanked the bartender and hurried out of the inn, heading for the only road out of town that went west towards the capital.

* * *

Kiru walked down the road towards Crocus, having gotten a lead that there were some bandits raiding the main trading routes into the capital. She had taken the job mostly for something to do, but after meeting Bacchus she found it hard to get him out of her head.

"Hey, Ice Fang!"

Kiru stopped and looked behind her, surprised that Bacchus was running up to her. "Bacchus? What are you doing here?"

Bacchus stopped when he reached her. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For paying for my drinks, then also because I've never met anyone who could beat me in a drinking contest before. I had a lot of fun." He grinned and rubbed his neck. "So thanks!"

Kiru found herself blushing a bit at a sober Bacchus, who was oddly charming despite the impression he gives off. "Sure, it was no problem. I actually had fun, too."

Bacchus looked down at her hand as she presented him with his bun cover.

"Here, you should have it back. I feel like it's just part of your normal attire. I hadn't considered how odd it'd be to not have it."

Bacchus took it and fastened it back over his bun. "I honestly completely forgot about it."

Kiru offered a smile. "Well, I should be on my way."

"You're on a job, right?"

Kiru nodded.

"Mind if I tag along?"

Kiru shrugged. "Just don't get in my way."

Bacchus chuckled and smirked. "I like you, Ice Fang."

Kiru blushed a bit and turned away, her ponytail swaying behind her. "Let's go."


End file.
